SunSet
by kbjupiter33
Summary: REVAMP! Renesmee and her family move to a new town in Washington State. Her parents took her away from her life in Paris. how is she going to deal with her new life in this small town,and with Jacob back in her life. *warning* sex drugs and alcohol are present in this story.


I'm sure all of you know the story of my parents. My mother Bella fell in love with my father, Edward. The thing was, is that he's a vampire. My mother had me before she was changed. So yes, I am half vampire, and yes I am a Cullen. I'm Renesmee Cullen, but everybody calls me Nessie. Jacob gave me the nickname, my mother hated it, but she uses it. Right after I was born, me and family had to move so other people wouldn't be suspicious. My mother's parents Charlie and Renee don't know exactly everything, but they know about me. Technically I am only seven years old, but to everyone else; I'm seventeen. We've moved here because my parent's think I need to be a normal junior in high school, we moved all around Europe while I was growing up and I was home schooled, and now they want me to be grounded (yeah right grounded). So now we're back in Washington, in the small town Bellingham, just another rainy cloudy town not too far away from Vancouver, but still far away from a lot of humans. But after I graduate, we're _so_ out of here. So now I'm stuck here, in this god forsaken fucking town and I have to deal with high school humans, I hated them, and they are so single minded. I was way more advanced than any of them.

It's the first day back from summer break. Everyone's excited. School is back in session, and everyone was back with their friends. (Whoopty fuckin do, I could care less). I pulled up in the parking lot of Lynden high school, in my black Audi A7 Coupe, the rest of my family pulled in behind me. I was going to school with my family to keep our story believable. Going to so school with your parents was not the greatest feeling in the world. Especially with over bearing father that can read minds. The story was this; my father Edward was my brother and dating my mother Bella, who is sisters with aunt Alice and dating uncle Jasper who is a brother to aunt Rosalie who is dating uncle Emmett. It's a bunch of shit I have to keep straight and remember not to call Edward and Bella mom or dad.

Walking into school was a sight to see. Every fucking hormonal jock and cheerleader was checking out my family. I heard my dad growl under his breath, who knows what he heard.

Dad turned to me. "You have your schedule?" he stood there with mom

"Yeah."

"And you're ok around everybody?"

"Jesus dad! Yes I'm fine."

"Renessmee we're just making sure you're going to be ok." My mom finally said she gave me a hug and continued into the school as the bell rang.

I smiled. "We better get to class. I really don't feel like being late." English was my favorite mom was in there with me. Than history Jasper was there with me. Than biology, one time, I had to skip it because they were doing blood typing, and I didn't want to attack anyone. My partner was a guy with blonde hair and had a letterman jacket on. "Hey you're new here right?" he asked, I nodded, "I'm Mark Bradley." He held out his hand. I shook it.

"Nessie Cullen." I said in return.

"Cool name. So are you part of the big family that just moved to town?" Mark asked me

"Yeah." I replied. He nodded his head trying to pay attention to the teacher, but also talk to me. I knew what he was up to. "Is this teacher ever gonna shut the fuck up?"

Mark laughed "Ha you're funny. So uh…we have lunch next, you wanna sit with me and my friends?"

I thought about it for a minute. It would be nice not to sit with my over bearing parents.

"As long as we don't have to talk about school." I said

"So you're gonna sit at our lunch table right?"

"I guess so. Sure." Geez this guy is going to kill me. Biology was over and I walked into the cafeteria finding Mark waving to come sit with him and his friends, I also saw my mother and father sitting down. I walked over to Mark to see two other guys at the table and two girls who looked me up and down 'like who the hell are you.'

"Hey guys this is Nessie, she's part of the big family that just moved here." He said as he introduced me to everyone and we sat down at the table. "That's Ken," another jock "Robert." Another jock "and this is Ashlynn and Britney."

"Great to meet you guys." I said all of them were talking like they had known each other since they were young.

"So Nessie." I turned towards Ashlynn and Britney "are you related to _all _of the guys in your family?"

"Well we're all adopted .Edward is my only biological sibling. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister and Alice and Bella are sisters, and then there's Emmett."

"Oh cool. All of you live under the same roof?" Britney asked

"Yeah pretty much." I glanced over to my dad. He was smirking, so I knew he knew what they were thinking.

"Speaking of your siblings." I heard Ashlynn say in a slutty voice as she looked over to the door. Rosalie and Emmett walked in with Jasper and Alice behind. "Who's the huge hunk?"

"The big guy? That's Emmett and the blonde he's with is Rosalie." I said looking over to them as they sat with mom and dad. "The blonde guy with the short pixie lookin girl is Jasper and the pixie girl is Alice."

"Are they all together?" I looked over to Ken who spoke up "like _together together_?"

"Yeah, they all kind of fell in love." I said shrugging my shoulders

"weird." Ashlynn rolled her eyes; she was pissed that she couldn't hit on any of them.

"I think its sweet." Britney said smiling. Ashlynn glared at her. "What?"

I rolled my eyes at the whole situation.

The rest of the day was ok. I was pretty pissed off because I had a family member in the rest of my classes. (Except for gym) I was never going to get away from them. I walked out to my car, and there was the whole crew standing there across the parking lot. Ashlynn, Britney, than Kenneth and Robert "Hey Ness, nice car!" I heard Robert yell to me. I saw the look on Ashlynn's face of pure jealousy. I got in my car and headed home.

I pulled up in the drive way seeing everyone had gotten here before me and grandpa Carlisle was home early. I walked up the stars and Grandma Esme greeted me. "Hello Nessie did you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was ok. So, when do we get to leave this fucking town?" I was upset at the day. "Oh and by the way how am I supposed to have normal fuckin life, when I have all of you in every fucking class with me?" I yelled "give me some space."

"Language young lady." I turned around it was my father. "We'll leave when you graduate normally, like every other human. And the only reason we're in your classes is so that we can protect you."

"Does this family look fuckin normal to you? I mean I was having the time of my life in Paris and you took it from me!" I yelled it was true. They took me away from my life I had back in Paris. I had it all, money, friends and even a boyfriend. "I had to leave my life for this loser of a town."

"Max was bad for you, he's the reason we left Paris. He was turning you into something you're not." My father said sternly.

I looked at him with anger. I turned and saw my mom standing there.

"Yes mom?" I said. I just realized where I got from sternness from.

"Someone is here to see you, Renesmee?" she said to me in the sweet voice that I always loved about her.

I nodded and started to walk to the foyer. "By the way." I turned back to dad. "I don't need fuckin protection."

Mom stopped me in my path "He's not in the house darling; he's out in the woods."

I looked at her and I knew exactly who it was, Jacob. I remember him when I was born, we didn't get much time together since we left so quickly after the Volturi came and went. I remember playing and hunting with Jacob when I was little, but that was all I really remember about him. I turn back around and went up to my room and jumped out window and ran into the woods. About mile or two in, I could smell him, that woodsy earth smell. Than there he was.

"Hey Nessie." He stood there with his only his cargo shorts on. "You...uh certainly grew up."

"Hey to you too and yeah I did. I guess I look a lot older than seven years old." I said as I stood there. "So how you been?"

"I've been good. I'm alpha now, and we have several new wolves to add to the pack." he started to walk towards me.

"That's cool I guess." Jacob was tall, built and brood; I was so small compared to his 6'7 frame. He grew nearer and nearer.

"I've missed you Nessie," I could feel the heat off his body and hear his heart beat and the blood pulsing threw his veins. I had an evil smirk on my face.

"You just love the fact that you gave me my nickname, don't you?"

"Yeah" he grinned "your mother hated it. But everyone caught on."

I laughed "yeah, I've never heard my mother call me Nessie." I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Listen I really wanna get to know you again." He said. Yup and I wanna get to know you, but in all the wrong ways.

"Yeah me too." I gave him an evil grin. "I have to go, but I'm sure I'll run into you later." I turned around and used my vampire speed to run back to the house. When got home I jumped back into my bedroom window. My mother was sitting on the bed.

"Did you two have a nice chat?"

"Yeah I guess so, why?" I looked at her curiously

"I was just wondering, I wanted to let you know your father and I are going to Vancouver this weekend for a few days to …"

"Please don't!" I cringed my mother started to walk out. Then stopped "Listen, I talked to Edward about our schedules at school and we're going to take care of it tomorrow."

"Thank you mom." I smiled and walked up to hug her. "Thank you." She smiled back and turned to walk out of my room. "Oh wait a second, do you know where Alice is?"

"Of course, she's in her room with Jasper." My mother said. I walked to Alice's room. She turned around to me. "How's my favorite niece?"

I smiled "I wanted to ask you a question?" I looked at Alice and Jasper looked at us both

"I think I'll finish my book another time." he said getting up off of their bed. "I'll be down stairs with Emmett." He kissed Alice on the forehead on the way out of the room

Alice got on the bed and sat crossed legged "what's on your mind, Ness?"

"Ok you have to promise that you won't get mad when I ask this, ok?" she crossed her unbeating heart.

"Did we move here because of Jacob?"

"Uh well… I know your parents just wanted you to have a normal high school experience." Alice said trying not to show any emotion.

"I swear if anyone else says the word 'normal' again I will scream." I said in frustration.

"Ok ok" I knew she would break. "I wasn't supposed to say anything." She took an unneeded breath. "They really wanted to get you away from Paris; they thought that life wasn't good for you. They thought if you went to high school and had human friends, you would want to go to college and have a nor….regular life." She stopped and looked at me. I loved my life in Paris I had friends and I had Max.

"As for Jacob." She continued "they told Jacob that they were moving here. After the Volturi came and left you two were attached at the hip. But then we had to leave, and now we're back and so is Jacob."

"Alice," I took a deep breath, "I don't think you and the rest of the family understand how much I miss my life in Paris," I didn't want to cry so I was blinking back my tears. "I don't care about high school. I could give two shits about a damn prom or graduation. I miss Max."

"Nessie, Max was bad. He almost provoked you to take a human. I love you my favorite and only niece, I don't want you to become what I know you're not." Alice wrapped her cold (but warming to me) arms around me. I smiled and nodded. I got up and went back up to my bedroom.

It was midnight, so I finally laid down. Try to get some rest for what little sleep I do get. I was thinking about Max, my old life in Paris, I was also thinking about Jacob. Was it really just coincidence that he came here the same time that we did? I mean I remember we would hunt together and play in the woods when I was little. He was my Jacob. But I didn't know if I could just jump back into the way we used to be.

Friday, finally. I loved Fridays; end of the week and that usually meant parties and alcohol and…other 'fun stuff', but I wasn't sure with this town. My dad, mom and the rest of my family got their schedules changed so I didn't have any classes with them. I was grateful and I gave both my parents and everyone a huge hug. It was early morning of the day and I was standing by my locker in the hallway, putting my some of my books up, when I heard Ashlynn and Britney come up beside me. I turned around; they were going on about some new guy. "OMG! Nessie have you seen the new guy yet? He rode up on his motorcycle and can we say HOT" Ashlynn kept going on about him.

I huffed "wow so exciting." I said sarcastically "I steal my dads' Ducati all the time. "What kind of bike is it?"

"Who cares what kind of bike it is." Of course you don't know what kind of bike it is. She leaned up against the locker next to mine.

"So what does he look like? And what grade is he in?" come on people tell me something relevant, maybe I might actually get laid this weekend.

"Well" Britney started "he has to be at least 6'5 and he's got an amazing body and he's seventeen and a junior." She than noticed that Ashlynn was staring. "Shit, Nessie there he is."

I turned to look away from what I was doing in my locker. There he was walking down the hallway with a schedule in his hands and walking towards me. He looked amazing, he was wearing jeans and Nike shoxs and he was actually wearing a shirt. He walked up and leaned over on the lockers hovering over my small 5'6 frame, "Hey Nessie."

"Hey Jacob, what are you doing here?" I trying hard not to lean in and tackle him to the ground and ripe his head off.

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm going to school here now," he said being a smart ass

I looked at him with an attitude and I dragged him away from Ashlynn and Britney "Very funny Jake, seriously, why are you here? Did my parents put you up to this?"

"Come on Ness, I told you I wanted to get to know you again, and well… your dad did help me with the legal documents, I'm seventeen year old Jacob Black here," he said

I looked at him like he was lying "Right, whatever Jake." I walked back over to Ashlynn and Britney.

"Uh… you know him?" said Ashlynn as she raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded "Well don't be rude introduce us." Jake walked up behind me.

"Jacob, this is Ashlynn Robertson and Britney Smithson."

"Ladies." He nodded to them. "So Nessie you wanna show me to my first class?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned around and walked away with Jake beside me. "I can't believe you're here. Let me see your schedule." I snatched it away from him. "You have almost every class with me?"

"Yeah sorry Nessie, but I wasn't gonna do French." He smiled at me. I gave a little smile back. "Aw come on Ness you can't stay mad at me."

Again I rolled my eyes and walked into English class "Mr. Wilson we have a new student." I said as I walked in.

"Ahh yes, Mr. Black." He said as he signed off on his schedule "you may have a seat anywhere you like."

I sat down in my usual spot and Ashlynn and Britney walked in and Britney sat down beside me and Ashlynn sat down in front of me. Here it comes. "So spill, Nessie, how do you know Mr. Sexy over there?"

"Our families are old friends." I quickly said "He just happen to move here as we did."

Ashlynn nodded "So you guys are not planning on dating any time soon?"

I looked at her. "Uh no." I felt myself hesitate saying it, it almost felt wrong telling them that he wasn't mine. The bell rang and class began. I caught myself looking at Jake a lot. I glanced again and our eyes met. Damn it. Finally the bell rang. I got up and walked out waiting for Jake to come out.

"Hey Nessie, so I caught you a couple of times checkin in on me." He said as he walked beside me.

"I was just making sure no one was giving you a hard time." I lied.

We walked in to history. I sat down and Jacob sat down next to me. The entire time I couldn't concentrate. He would always glance at me and give me wink. It was good that I really didn't need to pay attention anyway. It was the same in biology. We walked into biology and I sat down immediately and laid my head down on the table. This was torture. Jake greeted the teacher and sat down beside me.

"Hey man, uh… Nessie my lab partner," Mark said as he walked up. Jake looked at me to see if he was telling the truth. I nodded and Jake got up and sat at the table behind me. I couldn't help but glance behind me every now and then. He always gave me smirk. When biology was over we walked to lunch.

I walked over to the table where Mark Ashlynn Britney and the rest of guys were. Walking up to the table the guys Mark Ken and Rob didn't want to show they were intimidated, especially Mark.

"Guys this is my good friend Jacob Black." I said as they look at him.

"Good to meet you guys." Jake put out his hand. Mark shook it trying to be intimidating to him. It didn't work Jake made him flinch. We all sat down at the lunch table. I was talking to Ashlynn and Britney when I saw my parents and the rest of them walk in. I got up and walked over to their table.

"Hey Nessie!" Alice said in excitement.

"hey." I said as I sat down. "So whose brilliant fucking idea was it to invite Jacob to come to school with us?"

Everyone looked at each other. "We thought having Jacob here would make things easier for you." My mom said. I looked at in disbelief.

"great." I said sarcastically.

I started to walk away when my dad caught up with me, "look, you know your mother and I are going to Vancouver for the weekend, the rest of the family is going to Alaska to visit the Denali's. So you'll finally get some privacy."

I stood there for a second. I started to nod and smile "thanks dad. It means a lot to me." He smile back and gave me a hug. We both walked back to our tables. I sat back down with Ashlynn and Britney. I saw Jacob was actually talking to Robert and Ken. Mark was on his phone the entire time.

Lunch was finally over I was walking out and my mother walked up to me. "I didn't see you eat anything."

"Mo…..Bella I'm fine. Really." She looked at me with concern. Jacob walked up next me. I smiled looking back at her.

We continued to walk to my favorite class, gym. Finally something I can use to get my mind off of Jake. We walked into the gym and I set my books down on the bleachers. "Hey Coach Hood!" I loved Coach Hood. He was the best teacher and he was so laid back, I had also gotten a free a period with him at the end of the day. This class the one class that made me actually enjoy my day here at this school. "We have a new student Coach." I turned around and Jake was standing behind me.

"Jacob Black Coach." Jake held out his hand and the gladly shook it

"Nice to meet ya Jacob. Say uh… you play any sports?" the Coach asked

"Yeah I played football at my old school." Jake said

"Good good, you bring clothes with you to change?"

"Yes sir." He walked beside me to the one end of the gym and I turn right to go into the girls' locker room and he went left into the guys. I went into the locker room and changed and came back out and saw that Jake was surrounded by girls, including my so called friends Ashlynn and Britney. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I sat on the gym floor and started to stretch. (Like it was necessary, but I had to do some things human.) When Mark walked up to me as I stood up.

"Hey Nessie, so listen, my parents left this morning for the weekend, so I'm having a party at my house tonight, you wanna come?"

I stood up looking back at Jake and he glanced at me. "Are you gonna have alcohol?"

"Oh yeah," Mark nodded

"Then count me in." I smiled and Jake walked up. "Hey Jake." Jake gave him a nod and that was it.

"So I heard about a party at your place tonight?" Jake said

"Uh yeah man, you can come if you want." Said Mark being wary of him, of course if I was a guy and only 5'10 standing next to Jake I would be too. Everyone was finally out and changed.

"Ok everyone!" the coach yelled "Volleyball! Bradley you're a Captain and let's make Black our other captain. Show me what you got guys"

Jake was first to pick, and of course he picked me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I saw than saw the looks on Ashlynn and Britney's face. They didn't look too happy. I thought it was funny. Jake than got all the other athletes like Rob and Ken. I had no problem with them, Mark had Britney on his team and other random people that I didn't care to know. The game than began. Jake served. The game got going good. Our team was ahead and Mark was getting mad, Ken served and Jake and I was up front, and so was Mark and Ashlynn.

"Got it!" I yelled and hit the ball over the net. Mark jumped up and spiked the ball over the net hitting me right in the nose. It shocked me but didn't faze me at all.

"Dude what the fuck!" I heard Jake yell. "Ness are you ok?"

I rubbed my nose "yeah I'm fine." I saw Ashlynn and Britney laugh a little.

"Nessie I'm sorry, are you sure you're ok?" said Mark "I really didn't mean too."

"She said she's fine." Jake looked at him and back at me. I nodded that I was ok.

"Way to take one for the team Nessie." Said Ashlynn giggling. Yup, she was next victim, Marks team served, and I again jumped up and spike it _hard_, hitting Ashlynn in the nose. It knocked her to the floor. She was sitting on the floor holding her nose.

"Oh my gosh! What did you do?" Britney yelled "call 911!" I just stood there, and laughed, Jake laughed with me.

"Way to take one for the team Ashlynn." I said as I walked away.

"Alright alright!" yelled coach Hood "times up yall get changed. Britney take Ashlynn to the nurse."

All of the students started to walk towards the locker rooms. I then felt this burn in my throat. I turn around and realized that Ashlynn had started to bleed.

"Nessie are you ok?" Mark looked at me. I nodded and held my breath as I ran to the locker room. I stood right outside the door of the girls' locker room, pacing back and forth and I heard Jake walk in. I stood and trying not to breathe fast, I was hungry; I hadn't hunted in two weeks. Jake grabbed me and held me tightly; he knew what was going on.

"Ness, you're gonna be fine, ok. Just hold on."

"I uh… I'm ok." I said breathing lightly.

"When was the last time you hunted?" Jake asked as he let me go

"Um two weeks ago, I think." I said looking down. Jake just looked at me and gave me hug. I than knew I loved his embrace, it was warm and safe and I knew nothing could hurt me while I was in his arms.

"Go get changed and we'll go to our next class." Jake let go and walked into the guys the locker room. I was again cold; I walked into the locker room and changed my clothes. Before walking out I stopped and looked into the mirror. I looked drained. It was like I used up the last of my energy in the volleyball game. Walking out I came up beside Jake, he put his arm around me "are you gonna be ok for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah I'll be ok." He nodded and walked off. Our next two classes were the only ones we didn't have together. He finally let his arm go from around me. It felt like breaking a chain between us. Than Mark came up to me. "Hey Nessie you ok?"

"Yeah blood just gets me sick."

"Well, you still are coming to the party tonight?"

"Uh yeah I'll be there." He smiled and walked off. After an hour of French, it was finally time for my free period back in the gym.

I walked into the gym for my free period with Coach Hood; I could do whatever I wanted in that class. It was all freshmen in that class so it was pretty funny to me. All the guys were drooling over me and all the girls were either sluty and jealous of me or just very self-conscious. I sat down on the bleachers and realized that if I was going to have a good time tonight I needed to hunt and soon. So I used my charm on the coach like I always did. "Uh Coach I forgot something in my car, you mind if I go get it?" he nodded and I walked outside to the parking lot. I waited until I saw all the students go inside the building. I started walking toward the wood line. "Wait till after school Nessie." I heard. I turned around and saw my dad and Emmett.

"Why?"

"Because we don't need someone to see you. We can't take that risk." Emmett said

"But I need to hunt." I said as I stood there

"Jake will go with you after school, Renessmee." My dad said as he walked me back to the school. Once we were back in the building, Emmett walked off and my dad and I stood there. "Why didn't you hunt with the rest of us last night? And are you really going to be ok without everyone this weekend?"

"I don't know, I thought I would be ok on just human food." I sighed "yes I'll be fine."

"ok." He said "and just so you know, Jacob is living in the pool house. So you won't be entirely alone."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You couldn't pay for him to have an apartment?"

"Don't swear at me Renessmee!" he said not yelling, but with a very stern voice "it made more sense for him to just live with us."

I nodded "fine." So much for not having a baby sitter.

"And if you're going to this party tonight, please just be smart." He said to me

"I'll be fine. " I said getting a little frustrated "don't worry about me. We're away from everything you don't want me to have remember?"

He sighed and just looked at me "When the bell rings. All of us are leaving." I nodded again "I love you Renessmee."

I smiled "I love you too." We hug and parted ways into the school.

Walking back into the gym, and I realized that I was gone for almost the whole class. I got my books from the class and right when the bell rang, I went to locker and saw Ashlynn and Britney standing there.

"Hey where's the fire?" said Britney

"What? Oh nothing, I just want to get home and shower and prepare for a night of partying." I said hiding what was bothering me, which I needed to hunt.

"Hell yeah girl! We'll see you there about nine o'clock?" Britney said while she laughed with Ashlynn.

I laughed all girly with them. "So is your nose going to be ok?" I asked looking at her. She was swollen and black and purple all around her nose.

"Oh yeah, it's going to be fine." She faked a smile at me. "So we'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah I'll bet there." I threw my books in my locker and humanly ran to my car. I looked around to see my father's Volvo or Rosalie's BMW; they were gone. I saw Jake on his bike; He was staring a hole right through me. I drove home as fast as us Cullen's do. Pulling into the driveway I saw grandpa Carlisle's Mercedes gone. Good it was true, they were all really gone for the weekend. I walked in the house through the kitchen, and went up the stairs to my room. I changed into some old clothes and boots; I jumped out my window and ran into the woods. Running into the woods I caught sight of Jacob in wolf form, running beside me. I stopped and looked at him, his reddish brown fur blowed in the chilly breeze.

I looked at him and he nodded. I stood there to let my senses take over. I heard a mountain lion three miles away. I took off. Leaving Jacob behind.

I was finally back at the house I jumped up onto my balcony to my room; walking in I turned and went into my bathroom to take a shower. When I came back out, Jacob was sitting on the edge of my bed. My hair was wet and I naked with a towel around my body. "May I help you?" I said as I continued to get ready and walk in and out of my huge walk in closet.

Jacob stood up "listen Ness, I don't think you should go to this party."

"Oh really?" I said crossing my arms "and why is that?"

"I don't know maybe we could just hang out here." He walked closer to me.

"And what on earth would we do huh?" I said with a smirk on my face. He was silent. "Exactly."

"Look I don't like that mark guy. There's something not right about him." Jacob out his hands on my bare shoulders.

"See!" I yelled in frustration "there's always something that somebody doesn't like." I pushed Jake away and walked back into my closet. Putting on my nude Victoria secret bra and nude lacy thong. After that I grabbed a white tank top and tight fitted boot cut jeans, throwing on my brown Steve madden boots. I wasn't dressing in some hooker dress for this party. Every time I went somewhere knew I dressed and was prepared for anything. I walked back out with my wet hair going down my back. Jake was still standing there. "Mark is fine. He's a hormonal jock, just like every other high school male."

Jake let out a sigh "fine I can't make you do anything." he stared at me like no one else.

"No you can't"

Jake turned and walked out of my room. I went back into the bathroom to blow dry and fix my hair and put on a little mascara to enhance my long natural lashes and a little pink lip gloss to make my pouty lips lush. Walking down into the garage I was deciding on what car to take. Emmett's jeep, dads Volvo, Carlisle's Mercedes were all gone. There was Alice's Porche 911, but it was yellow and I'm not driving a bright yellow car at night; Rosalie's BMW M5, no she would murder me; my dad's Aston Martin Vanquish and Ducati 1199, I didn't want to take Aston Martin because according to where Mark lived, I couldn't take it off road; that left the Ducati and Esme's Range Rover autobiography.

Finally I made a decision and took the keys to the range rover. I pulled up to Marks house cars were everywhere and the music was blaring. Now this was my scene. I missed partying, and it was on.

It was going on midnight and the party was still going on strong, I was in the middle of the dance floor dancing to 'No Hands' Waka Flaka Flame. I had a cup of Jack and coke in my hand and I loved every minute of it. I was dancing on every guy I saw. I heard some people had brought some cocaine. I went into the back room and took a line (or two). I went back out to where people were dancing. 'Down on me' came on and I was tarring it up. Then I saw Jake walk in. I looked at him but I kept on dancing. Realizing that my drink was gone, I walked into the kitchen and started pouring me a drink. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jake walked up behind me putting his hand on top of mine which was on Jack bottle.

"So you finally decided to show up?" I turned around to look at him "you want one?" I asked. I really starting to feel alcohol.

"Yeah but I'll have it straight." He grinned. I grinned back, I poured him a cup and mine mixed with coke. I handed him his cup and gave him an evil grin.

"I didn't think you would come." I said trying not to slur my words.

"I had to come and look after you at least. And what's this?" he whipped under my nose. "What the fuck, Ness?"

"What? It was only one hit." I took another drink.

"Jake!" Ashlynn walked up "I never thought you would come, you're late."

"Yeah well I had other things to do before coming here." He was still staring at me.

"Oh well you're here now, you wanna dance?" Ashlynn couldn't get her breast any higher in Jakes face than they already were.

"You know what, I already have a date." Jake took my hand and we went to the dance floor. Ashlynn's month hung opened and I knew she was pissed. Another Waka song came on called 'Get Low' came on. Jacob was skin to skin to me we were together and dancing. It was hot in there and we were sweating I took my hand and placed it under his so happen white wife beater he was wearing. It we finished our drinks and dropped the cups and we completely lost all of our senses into each other. Everyone around us seemed to disappear. Jake finally grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the crowd. "Come on Ness let's leave. You've had a lot to drink."

"What? Come on Jake I thought we were having fun." I said as I back him up to wall, practically climbing on top of him.

"Nessie!" I turned and looked to see Britney and Ashlynn standing on a table shaking their asses and grinding up on each other. "Woooo! Nessie come join us!" I smiled I started to walk towards them when I felt a Jake grab my upper arm,

"Don't Nessie."

"Let go Jake. I'm gonna have fun weather you like it or not." I said with an attitude, I snatched my arm away and walked towards them when I passed Mark handed me a drink

"Here Nessie you'll _love_ this concoction I made for you." Mark handed me a red cup filled with all I smelt was liquor. I downed it. I climbed up on the table with Britney and Ashlynn. I was dancing and grinding up on both the girls. Ashlynn was in front Britney was in back. We were dancing away. The sweat dripped down my forehead. I suddenly felt very weak.

I climbed down off the table and made my way towards the door. My vision was starting to get blurry. I stumbled through people, trying to make it to the door. In the distance I heard my name being called, but I couldn't make out who it was. I than felt a force drag me into a dark place. I fell down on something soft.

"Jake?" I called out "is that you?" I couldn't see anything. I was so dizzy and my vision was blurry.

I felt the weight of someone on top of me. "Jake?"

"Shhhh its ok…..this will be quick." I heard the voice say into my ear I recognized the voice. Mark. My head was heavy and I still couldn't see straight; my head was heavy and I was weak. I started to push him off, but he kept coming back and holding my hands and arms down.

I struggle and struggled I had nothing else to do but yell "Ja…...!" I was cut off by I hand over my mouth with a pill of some sort being shoved down my throat along with it. I then heard the door burst open and the weight being pulled off me.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" I heard Jacob yell. I crawl off of whatever I was laying on. Trying to get up and run. I ran through the blur of people in the house outside to the cold weather. I ran and ran. "Nessie!" I heard my name called. I fell onto the cold wet ground and my vision went black.

**A/N: Hey guys so I completely revamped this story. I get obsessed with a story and I have to let it go to get inspired again, I very sporadic like that I jump from story to story. But I hope you like! Please read and review! **


End file.
